Dejate llevar
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Tsuna y Hibari cumplen su primer mes de novios, acompañalos en este dia tan especial. Regalo para Yuu-chan, Lemon, 1827.


Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen enteramente a Amano Akira-sama! De ser mios todos serian gays haciendo porno cada capitulo.

Nota: yai este es un regalo para Yuu-chan, que me lo pidió .w. espero te guste.

Aclaraciones: LEMON!

-hablan los personajes-

-"_pensamientos_"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna y Hibari habían comenzado a salir hace relativamente poco tiempo, fue una sorpresa para todos, salvo para Reborn, que como siempre lo había planeado todo.

_Flash Back_

_El día había comenzado tranquilo, Tsuna como siempre despertó tarde, siendo brutalmente golpeado por su Tutor, salió corriendo sin siquiera desayunar y se encontró con Gokudera y Yamamoto, el primero como siempre peleando con el otro que solamente reía._

_Si, un día normal, común y corriente._

_Pero al llegar, por los pelos, a tiempo, consiguió evitar la amorosa bienvenida del prefecto del Demonio y su guardián de la Nube, Hibari Kyoya._

_Sin embargo la normalidad termino cuando el Prefecto irrumpió en la clase de Tsuna, a los cinco minutos de haber comenzado las clases._

_Todos habían callado de inmediato, viendo con sorpresa al temible prefecto caminar en dirección a Dame-Tsuna._

_Gokudera se había exaltado y había sacado sus dinamitas, pero una mirada de Tsuna lo había detenido, bueno eso y los brazos de Yamamoto Takeshi rodeando firmemente su torso._

_-Sawada Tsunayoshi-pronuncio el prefecto con sus ojos grises fijos en el castaño, tenia los brazos cruzados y una pose seria._

_-¿S-Si?-logro tartamudear Tsuna tratando de tragarse las emociones que pugnaban por salir de su cuerpo._

_-Eres mío-murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyeran y ante los atónitos ojos de toda la clase (Incluyendo al profesor sustituto, Boreen que era Reborn disfrazado) lo beso de forma demandante y posesiva._

_-H-Hai...-anuncio Tsuna luego de separarse, con una bella sonrisa y un notorio sonrojo, haciéndolo ver increíblemente adorable._

_Hibari solo dio una diminuta sonrisa arrogante y salió del salón ignorando el jaleo que había ocasionado._

_End Flash Back._

Hoy se cumplía un mes de ese día y Hibari Kyoya tenía firmes planes de celebrar la ocasión, así que teniendo de aliado al Bebe se las arreglo para secuestrar a Tsunayoshi y llevárselo de paseo, deshaciéndose así de la molesta manada de herbívoros que siempre seguía a su adorable novio.

Primero Tsuna se había asustado y casi lo había atacado, entrando en su modo carnívoro, pero al descubrir que era él, había vuelto a su estado herbívoro.

-¿Hibari-san?-pregunto con curiosidad y extrañeza el joven castaño, ambos estaban dentro del auto del moreno.

-Tendremos una cita-respondió con tranquilidad el otro chico sin despegar la vista del frente, pero con una mano acariciando la mejilla del castaño.

-siempre tan atento-susurro Tsuna pegando su rostro a la cálida mano de su novio, una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

El moreno se limito a conducir sin dar una respuesta.

Después de unos minutos en un cómodo silencio llegaron al cine, donde Kyoya pidió dos entradas, al entrar fueron el centro de las miradas por varios minutos hasta que Hibari diera una de sus aterradoras miradas.

Ambos se sentaron atrás, en los últimos asientos y alejados de la multitud, Tsuna en verdad lo apreciaba.

Luego de la película, la cual por desgracia era de miedo, por lo tanto el castaño aprovecho para ver cuánto podía pegarse a su novio, sin embargo fueron a una cafetería cerca de la playa, donde comieron deliciosos pasteles, en especial Kyoya que tenía una extraña obsesión por las cosas dulces.

Después del delicioso aperitivo fueron a pasear en la playa abrazados y susurrándose palabras cariñosas.

A diferencia de la actitud que mostraba a los demás, Hibari era un novio atento y cariñoso, además de posesivo y pervertido, pero Tsuna sabía lo mucho que lo respetaba ya que solo por eso aun no lo había forzado a tener sexo, sin embargo esta noche Tsunayoshi estaba planeando entregarse por completo a su pareja.

Tan pronto Tsuna dejo entrever que se sentía un poco cansado, Kyoya lo condujo al auto y de inmediato partieron a la casa del moreno, ya que Tsuna había expresado su deseo de ir allí.

Hibari no había reclamado complacido de que su plan siguiera correctamente.

Al llegar ambos habían entrado a la casa de unos dos pisos que se encontraba cerca del Templo de Namimori, era una casa de dos pisos, típicamente japonesa, pero aun así muy bella.

Ambos entraron y como siempre no había nadie, puesto que Kyoya vivía solo por causa de que sus padres siempre estaban viajando por causa de su trabajo.

Tsuna estaba nervioso pero decidido así que no se opuso cuando fueron a la habitación del moreno.

Tsuna había estado pocas veces allí, pero siempre se maravillaba al ver el lugar impecablemente limpio y ordenado.

Se distrajo al oír la puerta cerrarse y se giro a mirar a su novio que se deshizo de su saco del consejo estudiantil.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio cómodo, hasta que Tsuna hizo su movimiento, con la resolución brillando en su mirada.

-K-Kyoya…-tartamudeo atrayendo la atención de su pareja, camino lentamente hacia él y acaricio su rostro con sus dos manos –Hoy…quiero ser solamente tuyo-murmuro despojándose de la vergüenza y atrayéndolo para un dulce beso.

-hn….-sonrió para sí el moreno, antes de aferrar la cintura de su adorable castaño y tomar el mando de la situación, tornando así el beso en uno intenso y pasional apoderándose de cada rincón de la boca del castaño, deleitándose con su sabor.

Con agilidad logro colar su mano por debajo de la camisa del castaño y acariciar la suave piel ocasionando un suspiro de placer del joven Vongola, su mano ascendió hasta llegar a los pezones donde acaricio con ternura y luego se deshizo de la camisa con brusquedad arrancando unos botones y exaltando a su pareja.

-¿Kyoya?- pregunto con tono dudoso, sin embargo callo al ver los oscurecidos ojos de grises de Kyoya.

-Te deseo-murmuro el mayor con la vos ligeramente ronca por el deseo y recostando al castaño en su futon, ya que el siendo un tradicional japonés, no usaba camas occidentales.

Tsuna solo cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, hasta que sintió algo frio en sus muñecas y un pequeño _Click._

Al abrir los ojos alarmado, descubrió a las esposas de Alaude rodeando sus muñecas y una sonrisa ladina en el rostro de su novio.

-Te hare disfrutar-prometió antes de atacar sus pezones, lamiendo, retorciendo y mordisqueando deleitándose con los gemidos y suspiros de Tsuna.

Estaba impaciente, pero aun así se armo de paciencia acariciando cada pedazo de piel visible hasta llevar al borde de los pantalones donde rápidamente los saco dejando al descubierto unas pecaminosas piernas y una erección tan evidente como la suya propia que pulsaba ansiosa dentro de sus pantalones al ver la erótica escena que se presentaba frente a él.

- Primero quiero saborear cada centímetro de ti y luego poder tenerte gritando mientras ocupo cada centímetro de tu dulce y pequeño trasero-murmuro con una sonrisa apretando sutilmente las redondas nalgas de Tsuna.

El castaño se ruborizo pero permitió a su novio despojarle de su última prenda, dejándolo como vino al mundo.

-Tan hermoso-ronroneo Hibari acariciando los muslos del más joven antes de adentrarse el territorio desconocido, nunca antes saboreado.

-Ah..-gimió Tsuna cerrando los ojos y arqueando la espalda cuando la caliente boca de Kyoya rodeo su pene, de haber podido se habría aferrado a los hombros de su novio, pero las esposas no se lo permitían.

Kyoya continuo proporcionando placer a su pequeño amante hasta que supo que si seguía se correría y se alejo, ignorando el gemido de protesta de su omnívoro, para recoger un pequeño pote.

-Abre-murmuro Kyoya untando tres de sus dedos en el pote luego de deshacerse de sus pantalones quedando solamente en unos bóxers negros con un _**Gran **_bulto.

Tsuna cerró los ojos y abrió las piernas para darle facilidad al moreno, respingando levemente cuando un curioso dedo rozo su entrada antes de colarse con dificultad.

Era una sensación extraña, pero no mala si no que…placentera, los besos que Kyoya repartía por todo su cuerpo lo distraían de forma que no sintió al segundo y tercer dedo adentrarse para expandir su entrada, hasta que Hibari toco un punto que le hizo ver estrellas.

-Oh…entonces aquí es-murmuro volviendo a rozar ese mágico lugar endureciéndose aun mas al escuchar los gemidos que salían de esa deliciosa boca.

Siguió así por varios minutos expandiéndolo hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo mas y extrajo sus dedos ganándose un gruñido de protesta que murió cuando Hibari se deshizo de su ultima prenda, dejando a la vista su gran y muy bien dotado pene.

-Respira y relájate –susurro el mayor adentrándose de una sola estocada en el pequeño castaño quedándose completamente inmóvil, sintiendo como esa estrecha cavidad lo apretaba de una forma imposible acercándolo a la locura.

-"_Duele_"-fue lo primero que pensó Tsuna cerrando los ojos y tratando de relajarse, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras el respiraba profundamente, estuvieron así por eternos minutos hasta que un leve movimiento de la cadera le informo a Kyoya que podía proceder, y así lo hizo con la habilidad única de un cazador, de un depredador, como todo un carnívoro.

-Hoy te hare correr tanto como puedas, quiero memorizar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, cada respuesta que des a mis toque, serás completamente mío -prometió con un gruñido y sus ojos grises brillando salvajes, como cuando se involucraba en una pelea particularmente interesante.

Tsuna le creyó y se dejo llevar por el placer, disfrutando de ser dominado.

Y las embestidas comenzaron, primero lentas y luego con un ritmo salvaje y de forma brusca.

-"_Es como estar en casa_"-prenso la Nube deleitándose con la imagen que se presentaba el castaño, con los brazos arriba esposados, su cabello aun mas desordenado que de costumbre, una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo y los ojos imposiblemente abiertos llenos de lagrimas de placer.

-Eres mío, solo mío-gruño embistiéndolo brutalmente y mordiendo su cuello dejando allí una marca rojiza en el lugar en el que todos podrían ver, para que sepan que Tsunayoshi tenía dueño.

-O-Oh..si, s-soy solo tuyo Kyoya-gimió Tsuna completamente perdido en el placer que le proporcionaba.

-Grita, grita para mí, demuéstrame cuanto placer sientes-urgió el de afilados ojos grises adentrándose cada vez más profundo y tocando considerablemente lo que sus dedos apenas habían rozado.

Y lo hizo. Tsunayoshi Sawada gritó hasta que su garganta dolió cuando se corrió, seguido prontamente por su amante que casi no hizo ruido.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, con sus mentes nubladas por la abrumadora sensación post-orgásmica.

-E-Eso..Fue..Wao-tartamudeo Tsuna abrazando a Kyoya tan pronto fue liberado de las esposas.

-Hn..-sonrió el moreno completamente arrogante, ganándose una risa por parte del dulce castaño, sin embargo una mirada deseosa se apodero de su rostro.

Y Tsuna tembló al recordar la promesa que le hizo su Guardián de la Nube, esta sería una larga noche.

Pero no se quejo, solamente rodeo con sus brazos en cuello de su amado y simplemente se dejo llevar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Omake:

A la mañana siguiente Tsuna no podía levantarse del futon sin que el trasero le acribillase con punzadas de dolor y sintiéndose pegajoso.

En cambio su pareja estaba más fresco que una lechuga, recién bañado y solamente cubierto por una diminuta toalla.

-Supongo que tendremos que bañarnos juntos-murmuro con una sonrisa libidinosa cargando en sus brazos al castaño y caminando en dirección al baño.

-_**Hiiiieeee, ¿En qué me he metido?**_-lloriqueo internamente Tsuna aferrándose a su novio.

End Omake.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien…eso es todo ewe, se que me quieren matar por no actualizar, pero les juro que estoy en ello! Este fue un pedido..y no pude negarme(? Espero les haya gustado .w./ les juro que el siguiente one-shot tendrá mi lemon mas fuerte y mi pareja mas traumante.

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


End file.
